zeldafandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Кошелёк (Wallet)
Кошелёк является регулярно появляющимся предметом в [[The Legend of Zelda (серия игр)|серии The Legend of Zelda]] . В нем Линк хранит найденные и заработанные Рупии. Максимальная вместительность кошелька варьируется от 99 до 999,999 Рупий. Линк может увеличить кошелек, пройдя дополнительный квест (например, убийство Золотых Скултул и сбор их жетонов). Появления От The Legend of Zelda до The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening Кошельки не упоминаются до Ocarina of Time, и Линк может нести определенное количество Рупий на протяжении каждой из первых четырех игр. Но в Zelda II: The Adventure of Link отсутствуют Рупии, т. к. тут нету предметов для покупки. В The Legend of Zelda Линк может держать только до 255 Рупий, потому что максимальная переменная составляет 255 в старых компьютерных системах (которые используются в ''Nintendo Entertainment System''). В A Link to the Past и Link's Awakening максимумом является 999 Рупий. The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time В начале игры Линк имеет детский кошелёк, который может держать до 99 Рупий. Линк может получить взрослый кошелек, в котором можно хранить до 200 Рупий, убив 10 Золотых Скултул. Также можно получить Гигантский кошелек, убив 30 Золотых Скултул. Он может носить до 500 Рупий. The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Как и в Ocarina of Time, Линк может носить только 99 Рупий в стандартном кошельке. После внесения на счет банка 200 Рупий Линк получает взрослый кошелек, вмещающий 200 Рупий. После убийства тридцати Золотых Скултул и сбора их монет в доме пауков у океана в первый день Линк получает Гигантский кошелек, вмещающий 500 Рупий. The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages и The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons Как и кошелек из A Link to the Past и Link's Awakening, в данных играх Линк имеет только один кошелек, вмещающий 999 Рупий, а также такое же количество Кусочков руды в Subrosia. The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker Данная игра является первой, в которой можно хранить больше 999 Рупий. В начальном кошельке вмещается только 200 Рупий, но в Wii U-версии увеличился до 500 Рупий. Первое улучшение от Fortune Goddess позволяет носить 1,000 Рупий. Второе улучшение можно также получить от Великой Феи, вмещающий 5,000 Рупий. Необходимо получить хотя бы одно улучшение, чтобы заплатить Тинглу 398 Рупий, которые ему требуются для расшифровки Triforce Chart. The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap The Minish Cap является первой игрой для портативных устройств с возможностью увеличения кошелька. Начальный кошелек вмещает до 100 Рупий. В игре присутствуют три улучшения, которые могут быть применены в любом порядке. Одно продается в Stockwell за 80 Рупий. Второе можно получить за соединение Части камней удачи с мэром Хагеном. Третье улучшение можно найти у Фонтана Великой Феи в лесу Мимишей. Вместительность кошельков увеличится с 300 до 500 и, в конечном итоге, до 999. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Линк начинает игру с обычного кошелька, который, согласно его описанию, Линк имел в детстве. Этот кошелек вмещает до 300 Рупий (в Twilight Princess HD был увеличен до 500). Затем, собирая Золотых насекомых для Агиты, Линк получить большой кошелек, который вмещает 600 Рупий (увеличено до 1,000 Рупий в Twilight Princess HD). После того, как Линк соберет всех возможных золотых насекомых, Агита подарит ему гигантский кошелек, который вмещает 1,000 Рупий (увеличен до 2,000 Рупий в Twilight Princess HD). В Twilight Princess HD ремейке для Wii U, другое улучшение, названное колоссальный кошелек можно получить, пройдя Волком Линком пещеру Теней и вмещающий 9,999 Рупий (если был получен гигантский кошелек). The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass и The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks В данных играх нету улучшений для кошелька, но претендует на звание самого вместительного кошелька в каноничных играх, вмещающий 9,999 Рупий; это связано с высокой ценой на детали корабля и поезда. The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword Линк начинает игру с маленьким кошельком, который вмещает 300 Рупий. Вместительность кошелька можно увеличить, купив три дополнительные кошельки у Beedle (каждый хранит 300 Рупий) или помогая Batreaux собирать кристаллы благодарности для увеличение вместительности до 500, 1,000, 5,000 и финального 9,000 Рупий; максимальная вместительность составляет 9,900 Рупий. The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds Равио имеет очень большой кошелек (который в основном представляет собой большой мешок с зеленой рупией на боку), в котором он хранит свои рупии, и его можно увидеть на коробке возле стены, на которой висит Маска Маджоры в доме Линка. Он, как видно, очень защищает его, так как он прикажет Линку не трогать его, если он подойдет к нему, и скажет, что это нечто более важное, чем его жизнь. Позже в игре, когда Равио врывается в Замок Лорула, он падает в спешке, и некоторые из рупий в его Кошельке с юмористически выпадают, поскольку он, вероятно, заполнен всеми рупиями, которые он заработал от аренды и/или продажи своих предметы для Линка. The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild На то время, как Линк начинает игру в Святилище Жизни half-naked with practically no items, he ironically has a wallet from the very beginning though it is never referenced as such in-game and there are no wallet upgrades due to his wallet already having the largest carrying capacity to date a maximum of 999,999 рупий. However it really hard for Link to fill it to max capacity as Rupees can no longer be acquired by cutting grass, though can still be found под камнями, by breaking Pots and crates, dropped by certain enemies like бандиты Ига, головорезы Ига, and Treasure Octoroks, или как награды за завершение mini-games or Side Quests. Rarely Link can find серебряные рупии worth 100 рупий by simply breaking pots. Фиолетовые рупии worth 50 рупий can also be found by breaking pots though more often than Silver Rupees. Travelers Link has rescued may also reward Link with Rupees though these are generally rewarded if his cooking inventory is full and he usually only receives зелёную или синию рупию. However the main way Линк acquires Rupees is by selling Armor, Materials, and items created through Cooking. Additionally Link's Wallet can also apparently carry Mon a special currency used at the Fang and Bone which is acquired by selling Экстракт монстра, органы монстров, органы драконов и древние детали to the shop's proprietor Kilton. Mon and Rupee balances are separate and neither effects the carrying capacity of the other. The large size of Link's wallet can likely be contributed to his occupation as a century prior he was an accomplished Knight of Hyrule and the Captain of Princess Zelda's Royal Guard whom either acquired his wallet upgrades before the Great Calamity or was issued such a large wallet due to his high rank in the Hyrulean Army as the Royal Guard were apparently the elite among the Knights of Hyrule and Link was the Hylian Champion whom had been chosen by the Высшим мечом за долго до того, как отец Зельды Роам Босфорамус Хайрул appointed him to the rank of Captain. Additionally Link's father was a Royal Guard Knight thus Линк may have come from a noble and potentially wealthy family as Hyruleans who come from wealth tend to possess large sized wallets (such as Agitha and the Fabulously Rich Family). Линк had also befriended the Zora Princess Mipha as a four year old child when he accompanied a Hylian envoy to владения Зора thus had may opportunities during his early life to acquire a large wallet or various wallet upgrades before the Great Calamity. Since his wallet already has the largest carrying capacity of any wallet to date further wallet upgrades would be redundant. Additionally its large carrying capacity means Link can focus on selling items without worrying about running out of space in his wallet as filling it up to capacity requires a lot of work. It also allows him to act as a travelling merchant selling items to shops and travelers as a way to make Rupees to fund his quest to defeat Ganon. He can also mine Ore Deposits for high value Gemstones to sell, collect Wood by cutting tree logs to sell, and cook food dishes which can sell for more than the ingredients used to make them. Some people will purchase specific items for more Rupees than normal or trade high value items for rare items like the "Royal Guard" series equipment. Неканоничное появление Hyrule Warriors '']] Тингл использует свой кошелек для атаки во время определенных комбинаций Также * Взрослый кошелек * Сумка с Рупиями * Большой кошелек * Дополнительный кошелек * Гигантский кошелек * Средний кошелек * Финансовый кошелек en:Wallet Категория:Предметы The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Категория:Предметы The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Категория:Предметы The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages Категория:Предметы The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons Категория:Предметы The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword Категория:Предметы The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild Категория:Предметы Hyrule Warriors